Pide tres deseos
by Esciam
Summary: Un antiguo conocido aparece en la casa de Bobby para pedir ayuda. AU, con mi OC tan querida.


**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, sus personajes y mundo no me pertenece, lo creó Eric Kripke y lo produce la Warner.

**Pide tres deseos…**

—Necesito ayuda.

La voz del joven apareció tan de repente en la sala como el muchacho mismo. Dean, Castiel y Bobby sacaron sus armas rápidamente, mientras Sam solo miraba hacia la fuente de la voz, analítico… ¿Noche tranquila hablando y tomando unas cervezas? Totalmente cancelada.

—¿Jesse? —preguntó Sam extrañado.

Dean miró a su hermano e hizo un ademán interrogador sobre el muchacho. Bajó el arma cuando Sam le dijo con un movimiento de mano que lo hiciera, y Bobby también le hizo caso. Sin embargo, Castiel se acercó más al joven con la escopeta apuntando a su cabeza. Jesse lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Siento lo de convertirte en muñeco, pero eso no me hará titubear atacarte de nuevo si me sigues apuntando. Ahora que casi no tienes gracia dentro de ti, no sería recomendable que te enfrentaras a mí sin buenas razones. Vine a pedir ayuda, no a atacarlos.

Lo que para cualquier otro sería tomado como una afrenta e indignación, Castiel lo tomó como una afirmación de hechos y bajó, solo un poco, el arma. Podía ser que Muerte lo dejara casi con el poder de un humano motivado por una suerte de lealtad a Dios, pero Castiel seguía pensando y sintiendo como ángel más que como humano.

Jesse vio hacia Sam y su mirada se suavizó y hasta sonrió:

—Hola Sam.

—Hola Jesse. —Por unos segundos, no supo qué decir ni ninguno de los demás, por lo que terminó preguntando—. Entonces, ¿en qué necesitas ayuda?

Él le contestó en seguida, demostrando un poco de ansiedad.

—Han secuestrado a Diane, está en un lugar con muy fuertes protecciones contra lo endemoniado. No puedo ayudarla sin su colaboración y el tiempo se termina.

Dean, Sam y Castiel se quedaron sorprendidos.

Conocieron a Diane en el último año, en dos casos en que sus caminos se cruzaron. Sabían que Jesse viajaba con ella a donde la cacería los llevara; como sabían que Diane, por varias razones conectadas con los tres, casi que los odiaba.

Era raro que Jesse fuera a pedir a ellos que la salvaran, porque no creían que Diane lo agradecería demasiado. Mucho para el orgullo Colt que un ángel amotinador caído en desgracia, y dos mesías que según ella no estaban la altura de su misión, le salvaran el trasero. Por lo que pedirle ayuda a ellos no parecía el paso lógico a seguir de parte de Jesse hasta que recordaban que, en el mundo de la cacería, ellos cuatro eran las personas que lo tenían en más estima. Ser un Anticristo no era la mejor tarjeta de presentación para ser apreciado, sobre todo en un gremio donde se asesina seres como él.

Sam y Dean se miraron y Bobby le preguntó a Jesse:

—¿Qué pasó? —el veterano cazador frunció el ceño mientras bajaba aún más el arma—. El caso parecía tratarse de un simple fantasma, ¿Cómo se complicó tanto?

—Ese lo resolvimos, fue con el genio con el que tuvimos problemas.

Caminó hacia ellos mientras sacaba una hoja de sus pantalones y lo desdoblaba para ponerlo en la mesa… Fue cuando Dean se dio cuenta de que:

—¿Estás sangrando?

Aunque la camisa que usaba era negra, se podía ver que estaba mojada. Además, había caminado con ciertas precauciones aunque su rostro no demostrara dolor.

—Como ya dije, tienen protecciones muy fuertes.

Sam miró a sus amigos en un movimiento convulso y luego, al darse cuenta de que él debería seguir con la conversación, dijo:

—¿Revisamos las heridas o…?

—Yo sanaré, pero ella no tiene mucho tiempo. —les presentó un plano hecho a pilot de un edificio, y empezó a decir la situación militarmente—: Son dos genios y tienen cuatro personas a las que les drenan su alma. Una de ella la doy por muerta, otra está muy débil…

**-o-**

Mirarlo dormir era el paraíso. Se veía pacífico, sereno y cuando movía un poco la cabecita, le hacía sonreír. La luz del amanecer no era suficientemente fuerte, y el día estaba frío, pero el mundo no podía ser más perfecto. Después de llegar a la casa de una cacería contra una hechicera voodoo, y aún antes de buscar el hielo para el golpe del hombro, solo fue a su cuna y lo miró.

—¿Cómo se ha portado? —le preguntó a su tía abuela Ruth.

Ella siguió recogiendo cosas de la habitación de los niños pero rio un poco.

La mujer era la Colt con más edad en la familia, y la que estaba a cargo del cuido de los niños en la Guarida, como le decían a la casa más graden de la familia. Esa mujer había cuidado de ella desde pequeña, más cuando sus padres murieron en acción. La quería mucho. Todos los niños que pasaban por su cuidado, lo hacían.

—Extraña a su mami, pero solo por unos segundos hasta que logro que se ponga a jugar con cualquier cosa.

—¡Oh, estoy despechada como madre!

Ruth fue hacia ella y le miró la ceja.

—Necesitas unas puntadas, algo de nuestras curas y creo que ¿hielo para qué parte de tu cuerpo?

—El hombro.

Ruth le acarició los antebrazos como solía hacer, y le sonrió con esa clásica sonrisa y mirada de "estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto sana y salva"… Por un instante, el rostro cambió al que tenía cuando la encontraron. Estaba ensangrentada, llorosa, pálida y en rigor mortis.

Ruth también era la mejor en hacer armas blancas divinas de la familia, y por eso una demonia llamada Ruby la había secuestrado, torturado y asesinado justo después de hacer un cuchillo… o al menos eso era lo que se inventaba el inconsciente de Diane después de haber sido atacada por Ixtab, la diosa maya del suicidio.

Diane cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza con desesperación. Luego, al ver de nuevo a Ruth, simplemente la abrazó. A veces le sucedía eso, pero poco a poco conseguía alejar esas horribles imágenes de su cabeza… solo tenía que decirse que esa vida, la que siempre había vivido, era la que debía ser real.

Sino hubiera sido por su hermano Jacob y los primos Michael y Deborah que la lograron salvar, estaba segura de que hubiera muerto. Pero ellos pudieron convencerla de que los recuerdos de años sobreviviendo a duras penas con la compañía de un anticristo, eran alucinaciones hechas por la deidad para que se suicidara en ese mundo y muriera en el real. A veces le parecía irreal que no lo hubiera hecho. Haber perdido a toda su familia en la guerra contra Lillith y los 600 sellos y, luego, el Apocalipsis era simplemente un infierno, visto desde su vida común, más cuando miraba a su bebito dormir en la cuna.

**-o-**

El impala, seguido por la camioneta de Bobby, llegó muy cerca del viejo edificio en ruinas de tres plantas que era el nido de los genios. En una esquina, tomaron direcciones contrarias para tener controlada la parte trasera como la delantera.

El veterano cazador y Jesse estaban en la camioneta y como refuerzo. Dean, Sam y Castiel serían la avanzadilla. Además de enfrentar a los genios, debían estar atentos para arruinar algunas de las protecciones contra seres demoniacos y que Jesse pudiera entrar. Con él adentro, no solo contarían a su mejor hombre, o muchacho, sino con la persona que podría hacer a Diane salir de la ensoñación en que estaba.

Al menos ese era el plan que les había dado Jesse unas dos horas antes, junto a muchas aclaraciones sobre, como él lo llamaba, el "terreno"; es decir, el edificio al que debían entrar.

—¿No es raro que estemos llevando a cabo órdenes de un muchacho de 14 años? —preguntó Dean, mirando hacia "el objetivo", esperando que fuera de día porque "es mejor usar la luz del día que dejar ver la ubicación por las linternas".

—No tanto como hacerlo de un Anticristo —Respondió Castiel, sentado muy cómodamente en el asiento trasero y sin dejar de ver el edificio.

—Sea como sea, es muy buen plan —dijo Sam, que también veía hacia el objetivo.

—Es un plan digno de un obsesivo compulsivo —reclamó Dean—. Esa mujer lo está criando para ser un cazador tan o más duramente que papá hizo con nosotros. No estoy seguro de que eso me guste, más teniendo en cuenta lo de… su naturaleza.

—Los Colt eran muy buenos guerreros de Dios, entrenados, valientes, leales —dijo Castiel, con un ligero retintín de autorecriminación en la voz.

Los hermanos se miraron un instante y luego, Sam iba a hablar, cuando su teléfono celular llamó. Él contestó y oyó la voz de Jesse.

—_Creo que ya es hora, se van a alimentar… Siempre lo hacen a inicio del día. Es el momento justo para atacar, están entretenidos._

Castiel sacó las pistolas dobles que él usaba y salió. Los Winchester los siguieron. Corrieron encorvados hacia la reja, ni un alma a su alrededor. Aunque Dean se tiró de una vez para escalar la malla algo oxidada que rodeaba el lugar, Sam abrió el hueco del que Jesse había hablado. Mientras Castiel se metía con facilidad por esa abertura, Dean le envió una mirada de circunstancias a su hermano mientras Sam negaba.

**-o-**

Varias veces había maldecido el que, la misma mujer que querían salvar en ese momento, le hubiera quitado el "cuchillo de Ruby" prácticamente quebrándole el brazo con una llave apenas lo vio en manos de él. Sin embargo, mientras estaba tirado contra la pared y una mano en su cuello, pugnando por hacerlo caer en la ensoñación, Dean nunca había pensado tanto en como sería la situación si tuviera el cuchillo con él.

Más allá, Castiel peleaba mano a mano con el otro genio. Se había quedado sin balas una de las armas, las otras perdida entre las paredes derrumbadas del lugar y, aunque era más resistente que un humano, parecía tener problemas para derribar al otro. Sam estaba inconsciente en… ¿¡Qué se había hecho Sam!

Aunque se estaba quedando sin aire y su mente perdía fuerza, como si tuviera mucho sueño, Dean peleó más que antes, golpeándolo con los puños en el viente. A la vez, miraba hacia todos lados. Sí, las cuatro personas seguían estando en esos capullos extraños más al fondo… pero el cuerpo de Sam, derribado al ir directamente hacia las víctimas, no estaba ahí.

El menor de los Winchester se mandó a no ir lo más rápido que podía hacia su hermano, porque sabía que sería inútil. El dolor de cabeza lo hacía ver hasta doble, y en ese momento, su misión era otra. Usó el cañón de la escopeta para emborronar el símbolo que estaba pintado en la pared y luego, llamó por su celular al de Bobby para decirle que la protección estaba débil.

Pero eso no fue necesario.

—Gracias Sam… —oyó la voz de Jesse justo a la par. Le tomó un brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros para que Sam se apoyara en él, y luego caminaron hacia los demás.

Los genios habían dejado a Castiel y Dean e iban hacia el recién llegado. Por la manera como bufaban, se veía que arremetían con todo. Sam cogió la escopeta para usarla como arma, mientras Jesse levantó su otra mano y los indicó con ella.

Con las miradas entre horrorizadas y sorprendidas de los dos cazadores y ángel caído como testigos, fuego apareció desde dentro del cuerpo de los dos genios y cayeron hechos cenizas en dos segundos. Sam no pudo evitar medio aplastar a Jesse cuando este perdió la fuerza, casi inconsciente, después de semejante esfuerzo.

**-o-**

—¡… Si es así, entonces denme un vestido de flores y un libro de cocina para no solo retirarme, sino ser la ama de casa que creen que debería ser! —gritaba ella, exasperada.

Un primo segundo era el líder de equipo en esa misión de aniquilar un nido de vampiros. Normalmente eso no era un problema, pero que Peter fuera un sacerdote dominico de los más ortodoxos (de los que pensaban que solo las monjas vírgenes eran las únicas que tenían el derecho de participar en cacerías), la estaba colmando la paciencia.

Se mandó a salir de la habitación de hotel para no golpear a Peter, pero Jacob fue hacia ella y le tomó con fuerza el antebrazo. Luego, hizo menos fuerte el agarre al darse cuenta que no pelearía y se acercó a su rostros amistosamente.

—Tranquila, Didi… —sonrió con suficiencia, por más que eso hacía su cicatriz del labio un poco más visible—. Solo estamos nosotros tres y ellos no esperaran más allá del anochecer para que nosotros tengamos refuerzos. ¿Qué me dices? Pateas unos traseros de sanguijuela y…

Pero Diane no escuchó nada más. Se había quedado de piedra mientras veía como Jesse, el muchacho producto de su imaginación en el ataque de Ixtab, abría la puerta de entrada e iba hacia ella con rapidez.

No supo cuando o como, pero de repente estuvo en la habitación si Peter ni Jacob, y siendo abrazada por ese muchacho.

—Ya estás a salvo. Fui donde Bobby y conseguí ayuda. Apenas pudimos llegar a tiempo, Diane. —el muchacho dejó de abrazarla y le tomó la mano con fuerza—. No logré despertarte al hablar contigo, por lo que tuve que meterme en tu mente. Sígueme, Diane todo va a estar…

Fue cuando Diane sintió el dolor, el dolor y la desesperación como una emoción física que le desgarró el pecho y le hizo flaquear las piernas.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó al muchacho, con la voz quebrada.

Jesse la miró, sorprendido. Pero luego, su expresión volvió a ser neutral mientras le tomaba mucho más fuerte la mano.

—Tienes que volver, sino vuelves vas a morir.

—¡No, no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!

Por más que ella trató de quitarse de su agarre y hasta acercarse para hacerle una llave, no pudo hacerlo. Sentía una fuerza de parte de él que la inmovilizaba… Además, estaban las imágenes, los saberes, el dolor. Las muertes que tanto le costaban olvidar. No solo Ruth muerta torturada, o Jacob muerto por fuego amigo como última opción a una posesión, o Deborah muerta después de ser violada por sátiros. Se dio cuenta de que tan fuerte como empezó a gritar porque la dejara ahí, él más la hacía caminar hacia la salida. No, no… a más cerca de ahí, dejaba de ver a su niño, a su bebé dormido en paz y se imaginaba su muerte, ¡No, por misericordia de Dios…!

**-o-**

Que de estar totalmente dormida, casi que en coma, Diane pasara a levantarse gritando un "No" desesperado; tomó a todos por sorpresa. Hasta Castiel dio un respingo del susto.

Estaban en un hotel de paso, los cuatro miraban de pie a Diane en la cama, mientras Jesse se había sentado en el suelo y "dormido" tomando la mano de ella.

Sin embargo, lo que fue aún más sorprendente, fue que ella siguiera diciendo ese "no" casi como si se tratara de un mantra mientras se acurrucaba en la cama en posición fetal y lloraba convulsamente, pero lo más silenciosamente que podía.

Bobby fue el primero en poder reaccionar. Hizo a todos salir de la habitación y darle su espacio a Diane.

—Es… es… no sé porqué llegué a pensar que una mujer como Diane simplemente no tenía lagrimales. —fue Sam el primero que habló, mientras todos los hombres miraban hacia la puerta con una extraña fascinación.

—Su hijo fue comido por Lillith —dijo Jesse, mirándolo con un deje de indignación—. Claro que puede llorar.

—Yo lo siento, no tenía idea… —susurró Sam, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Ustedes tenían idea? —preguntó Dean a Bobby y Castiel.

Los dos hicieron ademanes contritos que eran más una confirmación que un simple "Sí".

Pasaron unos segundos sin que supieran qué más decir. De repente, Jesse cerró los ojos y se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, cansado.

—Creo que preferirá no verlos cuando… vuelva a ser ella. —los vio, con esa mirada triste que parecía ser la más común en él—. Los llamará para darles las gracias.

Bobby asintió:

—Chicos, vayamos caminando. Tal vez lleguemos a casa para el anochecer si llevamos buen paso.

Los hermanos se miraron con iguales expresiones de entendimiento mientras caminaban a la salida. Ya entendían porqué ella los tenía en tan mala estima. Si ellos mismos se culpaban de lo Lillith, ¿Por qué no una de las "damnificadas" no podría hacerlo también?


End file.
